


Memories of you, darling

by orphan_account



Series: Yandere Shit [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Trans Character, Trust Issues, Yandere, Yandere character, emetics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just a yandere Jeremy fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of a old Homestuck fanfiction I was unhealthy obsessed with.  
> And as of now, i can't find any trace of it?? Which is kinda disheartening.  
> Regardless, take this gross trash of mine, and love it.  
> Because i probably won't in the next month or so, even though this was my sick idea for a AU. 
> 
> And to give a bit of a back story on this generic ass au, everything in be more chill stays the same, aside the fact Jeremy and Michael switch places.  
> Instead of Jeremy falling in love with Christine, its Michael who takes Jeremy's place, and falls in love with Christine instead (oh shit, straight Michael. shoot me.)  
> But instead of Jeremy being supportive of Michael's decision, he chooses to sabotage them.  
> Being set in this yandere sort of universe, please understand that there will be major death/violence towards characters and OC'S.  
> And I would tag Michael/OC, But in my own opinion, it just seems to Mary Jane-ish.

Jeremy scratched at his arms, not noticing the blood beginning to dot around the disturbed skin.  
Watching Michael and Christine together made his blood boil.  
He was fine with Michael hanging out with people, but not as much as he spent with Christine.  
He had never hated Christine. He never had a reason to. Until Michael gave him a reason to.  
He'd do anything for Michael.

Jeremy, without further thought, pushed his chair back from their shared lunch table, gathering his things without a word to either of them, ignoring what either of them had to say. Or if they where saying anything at all.  
He didn't care what he had to do at this point. He just wanted Christine out of Michael's life.  
Or anyone for that matter. 

Fumed, Jeremy had found himself right outside the nurses office. Usually she was always in there, keeping the space occupied, but during lunch, she was rumored to be having sex with some of the teachers at the school.  
He knew from past experiences that she left the door unlocked for kids like Jeremy, who would usually sit on the uncomfortable bench of a bed waiting for her to come back.  
He would only ever be in there if his anxeity was high. But for once, he wasn't in there for that.  
He flicked on the lights, giving them a moment to turn on completely, before pulling the curtain back, indicating to anyone outside, and to the nurse that someone was in there, and in possible need of help.  
Which meant he had limited tine. He began his mission to find am emetic, glancing Every so often at the door, making sure his coast was clear. 

He gave a short sigh, picking up the oh so familiar bottle of medicine, storing it safely in his pocket, taking a moment to rearrange the other medicines in the cabinet to pose that she was in fact not missing a bottle of emetic medication. 

All he needed now was Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I won't flunk this chapter as dramatically as i did last time

Jeremy exhaled harshly, the pads of his fingers brushing lightly against the emetics glassy bottle, scrunching his face. Usually the period after lunch was his favorite, being that Michael used to always be his lab partner in his science class, he soon began to hate it. Michael slowly began to replace Jeremy with Christine as his lab partner instead. Or in the rare occasion that they needed three partners, Jeremy would either be flooded with all their work, or got none at all, and force to sit in the corner, dragging his pencil across his paper, dead eyed.   
But today. Today wasn't one of those days. Today was a day he was forced to work with (in his own opinion) one of the worst girls in his class.   
He believed her name was marie ann? Mary que? All he knew is that she suffered far worse from anxeity than he did, constantly fidgeting in her seat, fiddling a pencil in between her fingers, looking up every so often from the floor to the chalk board. She wore thick rimmed glasses, similar to Michael's, and had shoulder length curly hair. He wasn't to sure of its natural colour, being the only other thing he noticed was how much it changed.   
God he hated this.   
Jeremy watched carefully across the room, eyeing Christine. Why wouldn't she let him go already? What was so enticing about a nerdy, geeky piece of anxious crap? To Jeremy, everything. But to Christine, that question never thought to leave Jeremy's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is still a mess™ someone fucking help me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, can you actually believe i forgot this fanfiction ever existed?  
> Because i actually did. And, because my friends asleep, this chapter wasn't proof read, so sorry in advanced for grammatical errors and punctuation errors.  
> TW: Mention of rape/non-con, masturbation in school, Because jeremys mcfucking gross.

Mindlessly, jeremy made his way to the student set kitchen, getting to work. He knew that Michael and christine shared literally everything, so he didn't want to risk hurting his one and only. Unless it was by his own hands. Jeremy gave a few minutes to think of all the wonderful things he'd do to Michael, opening the fridge abd rummaging through. He gave a shaky breath at the thought of Michael being strapped to his bed, graciously hovering over the others cock, easing onto his cock, obviously giving his thoughtself a moment before rocking on it. He let out a small moan, rolling his hips shyly behind one of the counters. It was such a lovely thought. He just wanted Michael to be his one and only. The boy who held onto him, and only paid attention to him, and him only. Whispering small reassurances every night into jeremys ear, as he would please him.  
Oh.  
Jeremy jerked his head from his day dream, hearing a teachers voice from outside the room he was in. Somehow, during his day dream, he'd sunk to the floor, lazily rubbing his pleasure button through his pants. He pulled his hand from its before mentioned spot, standing up and straightening himself out, praying that the teacher hadn't heard, going back to his work at hand. 

He exhaled sharply, holding two box's just big enough to pass as a homemade lunches. One for christine, and one for Michael, so they wouldn't even think of sharing. He gave a small nod of reassurance to himself as he made his way to his next period class.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, i half assed this first chapter because im deadass tired nd sick as all hell.  
> I'm hoping that when my friend lands in California tomorrow he can help me proof read/help my dyslexic ass write this train wreck of a fanfiction


End file.
